helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
⑮ Thank you, too
|producer = |Last = 14shou ~The message~ 14th Album (2014) |Next = |Single1 = BRAND NEW MORNING / Jealousy Jealousy |Single2 = Jama Shinai de Here We Go! / Dokyuu no Go Sign / Wakain da shi!}} ⑮ Thank you, too is Morning Musume '17's 15th album. It was released on December 6, 2017 in two editions: one regular and one limited. The Limited Edition includes a Blu-ray recording of the Morning Musume Kessei 20 Shuunen Kinen Event ~21 Nenme mo Ganbatte Ikimasshoi!~ on September 14, 2017 at Shinkiba STUDIO COAST. This is the first album to feature the 12th, 13th, and 14th generation members and the last album to feature 10th generation member Kudo Haruka. Tracklist CD #Jealousy Jealousy (Album Version) #Romance ni Mezameru Mousou Joshi no Uta (ロマンスに目覚める妄想女子の歌; A Song of a Delusional Girl Awakening to Romance) #CHO DAI (GIVE IT TO ME) #Watashi no Nanni mo Wakacchanai (私のなんにもわかっちゃない; You Don't Know Anything About Me) #Jama Shinai de Here We Go! #Style of my love - Iikubo Haruna, Oda Sakura, Makino Maria #Narcissus Kamatte-chan Kyousoukyoku Dai 5ban (ナルシス カマってちゃん協奏曲第5番; Narcissistic Attention Seeker Concerto No. 5) #Seishun Say A-HA (青春Say A-HA; Youth Say A-HA) #Wakain da shi! #Mou Gaman Dekinai wa ~Love ice cream~ (もう 我慢できないわ〜Love ice cream〜; I Can't Stand It Anymore ~Love ice cream~) - Ogata Haruna, Haga Akane, Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina #Dokyuu no Go Sign #Koi wa Toki ni (恋は時に; Sometimes Love) - Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka, Nonaka Miki, Morito Chisaki #Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari (Morning Musume '17 Ver.) #BRAND NEW MORNING #Ai no Tane (20th Anniversary Ver.)【Additional Track】 Limited Edition Blu-ray ;Morning Musume Kessei 20 Shuunen Kinen Event ~21 Nenme mo Ganbatte Ikimasshoi!~ (2017/9/14 Shinkiba STUDIO COAST) #OPENING #Morning Coffee #MC #KoiING #MC #I WISH (Updated) #Shabondama #Resonant Blue #MC #Daisuki Dakara Zettai ni Yurusanai - Oda Sakura, Nonaka Miki #Robo Kiss - Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka #MC #One・Two・Three (Updated) #Fantasy ga Hajimaru #Say Yeah! ~Motto Miracle Night~ #MC #Ookii Hitomi - Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina #MC #Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! - Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Morning Musume '17 #MC #Jama Shinai de Here We Go! #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #What is LOVE? #VTR【ENCORE】 #Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~【ENCORE】 #MC【ENCORE】 #LOVE Machine (Updated)【ENCORE】 #ENDING VTR【ENCORE】 Featured Members *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka (last) *11th Gen: Oda Sakura *12th Gen (debut): Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane *13th Gen (debut): Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina *14th Gen (debut): Morito Chisaki ;Blu-ray Only *6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina Album Information #Jealousy Jealousy (Album Version) #Romance ni Mezameru Mousou Joshi no Uta #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Keyboard, and Programming: Okubo Kaoru #*Electric Guitar: Kamada Koji #*Chorus: Sato Masaki, Oda Sakura #CHO DAI #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement and Programming: Hirata Shoichiro #*Chorus: Sato Masaki, Oda Sakura #Watashi no Nanni mo Wakacchanai #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Keyboard, and Programming: Okubo Kaoru #*Chorus: Sayashi Riho #Jama Shinai de Here We Go! #Style of my love #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Keyboard, and Programming: Okubo Kaoru #*Chorus: Oda Sakura #Narcissus Kamatte-chan Kyousoukyoku Dai 5ban #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement and Programming: Hirata Shoichiro #*Chorus: Sato Masaki #Seishun Say A-HA #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Keyboard, and Programming: Okubo Kaoru #*Chorus: Oda Sakura #Wakain da shi! #Mou Gaman Dekinai wa ~Love ice cream~ #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Guitar, and Programming: Suzuki Shunsuke #*Chorus: Sato Masaki, Oda Sakura #Dokyuu no Go Sign #Koi wa Toki ni #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Keyboard, and Programming: Okubo Kaoru #*Chorus: Fukumura Mizuki #Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari (Morning Musume '17 Ver.) #BRAND NEW MORNING #Ai no Tane (20th Anniversary Ver.) Concert Performances ;Watashi no Nanni mo Wakacchanai *Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Aki ~PRISM~ *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Aki ~MY VISION~ *Morning Musume '17 Concert Tour Haru ~THE INSPIRATION!~ *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ ;Seishun Say A-HA *Morning Musume '17 Concert Tour Haru ~THE INSPIRATION!~ *Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER ~HELLO! GATHERING~ *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ ;Narcissus Kamatte-chan Kyousoukyoku Dai 5ban *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ ;CHO DAI *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ ;Style of my love *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ ;Mou Gaman Dekinai wa ~Love ice cream~ *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ ;Koi wa Toki ni *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ Chart Positions Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Ranking ;Monthly Ranking !Ref |- |2017 |December |TBA |TBA | |} Total reported sales: +17,567* Other Chart Rankings !Ref |- | rowspan="6" align="center"| |Amazon.co.jp J-POP Best Seller Ranking | align="center" |2 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/takahashiai/status/937716195662348288 |- |Amazon.co.jp Digital Music Album Ranking | align="center" |2 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/amasmashhit/status/938478485143560192 |- |iTunes Top 100 Albums | align="center" |'1' | align="center" |https://twitter.com/ituneshit/status/938105169539080192 |- |Recochoku Daily Album Ranking | align="center" |4 | align="center" |"アルバムランキング｜デイリー" (in Japanese). Recochoku. 2017-12-07. (Archived) |- |Recochoku Daily High-Res Album Ranking | align="center" |4 | align="center" |"ハイレゾアルバムランキング｜デイリー" (in Japanese). Recochoku. 2017-12-08. (Archived) |- |Billboard JAPAN Top Albums Sales | align="center" |5 (27,605) | align="center" |"【ビルボード】Kinki Kids『The BEST』が16.8万枚で週間アルバム・セールス首位　安室奈美恵『Finally』いまだ強く2位" (in Japanese). Billboard JAPAN. 2017-12-11. |} Trivia *The album was announced on October 21, 2017 during the Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ day performance in Hokkaido.https://twitter.com/takahashiai/status/921623221484511232 *This is Morning Musume's first album in three years, which is currently their longest gap between albums. Since 14shou ~The message~ in October 2014, seven singles have been released and three new generations with a total of seven members have been added to the group. *This is Fukumura Mizuki's first album as leader and Ikuta Erina's first as sub-leader since they both assumed their roles in November 2014. *This is the first album to not feature any 6th generation member since No.5 and to not feature 9th generation members Sayashi Riho and Suzuki Kanon since Fantasy! Juuichi. *This is currently Morning Musume's album with most generation debuts and the first to debut three (the 12th, 13th, and 14th generations). The previous album to debut more than one generation was First Time in 1998, which was the debut of both the 1st and 2nd generations. *The album's title is a play on words to represent the 41 total current and former Morning Musume members at this time. "Thank you" in Japanese phonetic pronunciation is "sankyuu", which is also the reading for the number 39, and "too" is a homophone of the number 2 in English; added together, 39 + 2 = 41. **Not only that, but if you take the numbers represented in the album title and add up the 5 individual digits (1 + 5 + 3 + 9 + 2), you get the number 20, which is the anniversary Morning Musume celebrated in 2017. *The Limited Edition cover is a homage to Morning Musume's first album First Time.Fukumura Mizuki. "⑮Thank you,too☆譜久村聖" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Qki Official Blog. 2017-11-15. *"Narcissus Kamatte-chan Kyousoukyoku Dai 5ban" was selected for bayfm's "BRAND NEW HOT LINE" one-week power play in December 2017."モーニング娘。’17「ナルシス カマってちゃん協奏曲第5番」が、bayfmの1週間パワープレイ「BRAND NEW HOT LINE」に決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-11-22. References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:2017 Albums Category:Morning Musume Albums Category:2017 Blu-rays Category:Morning Musume Blu-rays Category:14 Members Line-Up Category:English Name Album Category:9th Generation Albums In Category:10th Generation Albums In Category:11th Generation Albums In Category:12th Generation Albums In Category:13th Generation Albums In Category:14th Generation Albums In